Canadactuary
by revabhipraya
Summary: Canada tidak mau usaha kerasnya hanya dihargai dengan ucapan selamat tinggal.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** AU?, OOC, typo(s).

 **Summary:** Canada tidak mau usaha kerasnya hanya dihargai dengan ucapan selamat tinggal.

 **Canadactuary** oleh reycchi

* * *

.

.

.

Sebenarnya, Canada hanya bosan dengan pekerjaannya yang begini-begini saja.

Maksudnya, begini loh, untuk apa sih dia bekerja sampai pensiun? Untuk mengumpulkan uang? Kalau uangnya sudah terkumpul, mau diapakan? Digunakan untuk membeli peti mati?

Masalah Canada sebenarnya begini, gaji yang ia terima setiap bulan tentunya selalu ia gunakan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan harian. Makanan, minuman, pakaian, tempat tinggal, hiburan, juga tambahan-tambahan lainnya. Gaji bulanannya biasanya habis tepat satu hari sebelum gajian berikutnya, dan hal itu membuatnya kesulitan sekali untuk menabung. Belum lagi kalau tiba-tiba harga mendadak naik. Canada benar-benar kesulitan, deh.

Kembali ke masalah pekerjaan, masalah Canada adalah tidak adanya kompensasi dalam bentuk uang untuk pekerja yang pensiun atau keluar secara terhormat. Padahal bisa dibilang kan pekerja itu sudah memberi kontribusi yang "wow" kepada perusahaan terkait. Masa tidak ada ucapan terima kasih dengan menyejahterakan karyawan tersebut di hari tuanya, sih?

Sebenarnya hal itulah yang membayangi pikiran Canada beberapa hari belakangan ini. Dia makan, minum, tidur, berpakaian, bekerja, bahkan bernapas dengan memikirkan hal itu. Awalnya dia tidak ingin, tetapi lama-lama pemikiran itu membuatnya merasa harus mencari solusi juga.

Ada tidak ya, sesuatu yang dapat membantu keinginan egoisnya itu?

.

Hari itu, Canada libur bekerja. Lelaki itu memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah, mencari penyegaran atas apa yang membayangi otaknya belakangan ini. Canada merasa hampir gila memikirkannya terus menerus. Ingin ia meneriaki otaknya yang seolah terhipnotis, tetapi mau ia berteriak sekencang apapun, sampai seluruh dunia mendengar pun otaknya tidak akan peduli. Yang ada dia malah tuli.

Sambil berjalan, Canada memerhatikan sekitar. Pagi itu masih cukup sepi sebab matahari memang belum begitu lama muncul dari ufuk timur. Canada tidak menemukan kesibukan seperti yang ia lihat biasanya. Sepagi itu, tidak ada orang yang berlalu-lalang sambil membawa koper tanda akan pergi bekerja. Tidak ada suara dentuman hak yang membuat ngilu telinga tanda seorang wanita karier lewat. Tidak ada pula jerit-jeritan anak kecil yang ingin ditemani ibunya bersekolah.

Sebenarnya, semua itu tidak ada karena hari ini hari Minggu. Canada juga hari ini libur, 'kan?

Canada melintas di depan sebuah rumah bercat kuning muda. Iseng, ia menolehkan kepala dan memerhatikan bagian dalam rumah yang pintunya terbuka itu. Di sana, ia melihat seorang anak dan ibunya sedang duduk-duduk berdua di sofa depan.

"Jadi, apa saja yang sudah kamu lakukan pagi ini?" Canada mendengar ibu itu bertanya pada anaknya.

"Aku sudah mencuci mobil dan menyedot debu, Bu!"

"Oh ya?" Sang ibu kemudian mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dari dalam dompetnya lalu menyerahkan uang itu kepada sang anak. "Tabung dan gunakan untuk hal yang baik, ya."

Sang anak mengangguk riang lalu bergegas memeluk ibunya erat.

Canada tersentak. _Tadi itu ...?_

Ia cepat-cepat berlari ke arah rumah.

.

Keesokan harinya, Canada menghadap atasannya sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas berisi coret-coretannya tempo hari.

"Hitung-hitungan apa ini?" tanya atasannya dengan dahi dikerutkan. Dia tahu Canada jenius, tetapi ia tidak pernah melihat bahwa Canada sebenarnya sejenius yang ia tuliskan.

"Itu, Pak, adalah perhitungan untuk pesangon karyawan," jawab Canada mantap. "Coba Bapak bayangkan jika Bapak berada di posisi saya, sebagai seorang karyawan. Selama ini kami hanya bekerja kepada sebuah perusahaan hingga pensiun, lalu selesai, kami tidak dapat apa-apa. Gaji kami yang dulu kami terima sudah habis untuk keperluan kami selama kami masih bekerja, jadi kami tidak punya simpanan untuk hari tua."

Sang atasan menganggukkan kepala.

"Semua karyawan berhak mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekadad gaji, Pak, karena karyawan telah membantu perusahaan menjalankan rodanya. Coba bayangkan perusahaan tanpa karyawan, persis seperti mobil tanpa mesin, 'kan? Bagaimana bisa bergerak?"

Hening, sang atasan tidak memberi respons.

"Perhitungan yang saya masukkan di sana sederhana," lanjut Canada, memulai penjelasan mengenai tulisannya yang semrawut dan sangat sukar dipahami. "Pertama, saya menghitung usia karyawan saat pertama kali masuk kerja dan saat masa perhitungan. Dari kedua usia itu akan didapat masa kerja lalu serta masa kerja yang akan datang alias sampai usia pensiun. Sejauh ini cukup jelas, Pak?"

"Ya, lanjutkan."

"Kedua angka masa kerja itu akan dijadikan faktor pengali pada gaji seorang karyawan," jelas Canada. "Masa kerja lalu dikalikan dengan gaji, maka didapatlah sejumlah angka tak bernama. Angka ini saya putuskan akan saya namakan 'pesangon', atau 'imbalan pasca kerja'."

"Lalu untuk apa masa kerja yang akan datang tadi itu?"

"Ah, benar." Canada mengangguk. "Angka itu akan digunakan untuk memprediksi seberapa besar uang pesangon yang harus disiapkan perusahaan saat karyawannya pensiun nanti. Sementara itu, angka pesangon yang didapat dari masa kerja lalu adalah sejumlah uang yang harus diberikan kepada karyawan saat dia keluar perusahaan sebelum periode perhitungan berikutnya tiba."

Sang atasan menganggukkan kepala, tampak paham dengan penjelasan Canada. "Bisa berikan contoh kasus?"

"Misalkan saya." Canada mengambil sebuah pulpen lalu mencorat-coret kertas di hadapannya. "Gaji saya saat ini seratus dolar, saya sudah bekerja selama tiga tahun, dan usia pensiun saya masih tiga puluh tahun lagi. Berarti pesangon yang saya dapat jika saya keluar tahun ini adalah tiga ratus dolar, tetapi jika saya bekerja hingga pensiun, pesangon yang akan saya dapat berjumlah tiga ribu dolar."

Sang atasan tampak syok. "Sebanyak itu?!"

"Saya tahu angka ini kelihatan sangat tidak masuk akal, Pak. Saya juga sedang mencari faktor pengali yang lebih kecil, tapi sayang sekali saya belum berhasil menemukannya."

"Bagaimana jika menggunakan peluang?" saran sang atasan. "Hanya angka-angka dalan interval nol sampai satu, dan lagi, saya rasa wajar kalah jumlah pesangon yang didapat tidak sebesar gaji."

Canada termenung.

"Omong-omong, Canada, idemu jenius."

.

Canada diberikan waktu cuti oleh atasannya untuk melakukan riset lebih jauh mengenai pesangon ini. Ia meneliti ke sana kemari, mulai dari perusahaan A hingga perusahaan Z. Diharapkannya sebuah pencerahan yang tampaknya ... belum berhasil ia gapai.

Lelaki itu bengong selama beberapa saat, bingung dengan kelanjutan dari risetnya yang ia rasa telah menemui jalan buntu.

Ia memutuskan untuk tidur sejenak, mengistirahatkan batinnya yang lelah berpikir mengenai pesangon selama beberapa hari belakangan. Canada memang kurang tidur, tetapi masalah pesangon ini membuatnya sulit untuk sekadar memejamkan mata.

Lalu, Canada bermimpi. Di dalam mimpinya itu dia melihat dua buah hal yang saling bertolak belakang saling berdampingan.

Batu nisan dan seorang bayi baru lahir.

Apa ini?

 _Kematian dan ... kelahiran?_

.

Canada meletakkan selembar kertas penuh corat-coret pulpen di atas meja atasannya. "Saya berhasil menemukan faktor pengali berupa angka peluang seperti yang Anda harapkan, Pak."

"Peluang apa itu, Canada?"

"Peluang kematian, Pak," jawab Canada mantap. "Untuk saat ini, saya mengambil data jumlah kematian penduduk milik negara―tentu saja legal―selama sepuluh tahun terakhir. Saya cocokkan berdasarkan umur, lalu saya dapatkan angka-angka ini. Nantinya faktor pengali yang dipakai disesuaikan dengan usia, Pak."

"Saya ingin contoh kasus lagi."

"Jika saya yang sudah bekerja selama tiga tahun dengan gaji seratus dolar ini keluar tahun ini, maka peluang yang saya gunakan adalah peluang usia masuk saya, dua puluh tujuh tahun, dibagi dengan peluang usia saya sekarang, tiga puluh tahun. Baru dikali dengan seratus dolar." Jeda sejenak, Canada menuliskan hasilnya. "Nol koma dua dibagi nol koma tiga, nol koma enam tujuh. Dikali dengan seratus, maka pesangon saya enam puluh tujuh dolar."

Sang atasan tampak sedang berusaha menyerap penjelasan Canada.

"Sebenarnya ini masih hitungan kasar, tapi―"

"Kau benar-benar jenius, Canada!" puji atasannya. "Kau harus mematenkan perhitungan ini!"

"Sungguh?"

"Ya! Saya yakin banyak perusahaan membutuhkannya."

Dengan itulah, Canada akhirnya mematenkan perhitungannya dengan nama Imbalan Pasca Kerja. Ia lalu mencari kembali perumusan lain seputar keuangan yang sekiranya dapat menguntungkan banyak pihak.

Dan lahirlah ilmu itu, Aktuaria.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

 _ **aktuaria** /ak-tu-a-ria/ **2** (n) hal yang berhubungan dengan penaksiran sebelum penetapan asuransi._

Oke, ini ribet. orz

Awalnya Rey cuma mau bilang kalo ... yah, intinya mah, Aktuaria itu asalnya dari Kanada. Bukan asal juga sih, pokoknya ilmu ini memang di sana itu pembelajarannya bagus banget. Dan pas baca referensi juga, kurang lebih di sana lah, rumah bidang ilmu ini.

Terus ... Rey gak tau cerita asalnya Aktuaria bisa lahir itu kayak gimana. Cerita ini asli fiktif, Rey cuma memaparkan hitungan kasar pesangon, terus sedikt memunculkan tabel mortalita. Entah bener atau ngaco, tapi setidaknya secara fiktif, Rey rasa itu nyambung~

Oke, akhir kata, ditunggu komentarnya!


End file.
